Decisions of a Faery Queen
by Girl of the Islands
Summary: The Summer Queen has been found and the world is as it once was, but there's something wrong, that none of them ever foresaw. It causes Aislinn to make a choice, and her decision will affect the rest of the world for eternity. It could plunge the world into eternal darkness once more, or bring about a world of light like never before.
1. Just the Beginning

Here is the new and improved version of the story. This chapter didn't have too many changes because I really liked how I had originally written it. The only major difference is the ending scene with Keenan and Aislinn.

The story begins after Ink Exchange and nothing in the last three books is relevant in this story, meaning it does not exist.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters in this story nor am I in any way associated with Melissa Marr or anyone involved with the creation and/or distribution or any of Melissa Marr's books.

Summary: The Summer Queen has been found and the world is as it once was, but there's something wrong that none of them ever foresaw. It causes Aislinn to make a choice, and her decision will affect the rest of the world for eternity. But with her choice comes dire consequences, it could plunge the world into eternal darkness once more, or bring about a world of light like never before.

For Aislinn though, it's a matter of her heart and her duty. Will she choose her heart and the life she has always known or will she choose her duty and the life she's come to love? Once the decision is made, there will be no going back and she'll lose one forever...

* * *

Keenan stood in his room pacing by the window. A few months have passed, since Aislinn turned out to be the Summer Queen and his full powers restored or at least he thought so. Something did not feel right, his powers were stronger but he still felt restrained, there was something missing or still locked up. The warmth of spring still too frosty to be considered spring, snow still fell in places there should be no snow, and the heat of summer felt more like the heat of spring. Keenan let out a lengthy groan and collapsed in a chair overlooking the park. He positioned his elbows on his knees, interlocked his fingers, and rested his chin on his fingers.

The Summer King was almost immediately in deep thought as he pondered the reasons why he felt so restrained and why he could not warm the Earth back to the way, it had been all those centuries ago. He wanted the Earth back to the way it was when his father was Summer King, when the globe was blossoming and people spent as much time as possible outside; prior to when Beira had taken over the planet and nearly froze it.

Groaning yet again, Keenan began to rack his brain, going over the rules and regulations; he was looking for something that could possibly specify why he felt like he could not access all his powers. However, he promptly dismissed the thought; he had gone over the rules so many times and knew them inside out, there was no way he could have missed something. The Summer King had completed everything he was supposed to and did it precisely as instructed. Even though, it had not gone as he had planned; Keenan found the Summer Queen and she accepted to be with him and rebuild the Earth to the way it had formerly been. He had his Summer Queen, so then, why?

Why did it appear as if his power wasn't at its fullest? Perhaps it had something to do with the world being in a state of wintry cold for almost a thousand years. If that were the case then it would take some time before he could fully restore the balance to the world. However, if the state of the world was the reason, then why did it feel like he was still missing something?

Once again, the Summer King permitted a loud growl as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and let his head descend back onto the pillows. At that moment, he wanted to fling something across the room to let out his anger. He was getting increasingly frustrated and irritated by the second. Finally unable to handle it, Keenan called for his advisor and his queen. It did not take long for his advisor to come up to his room; however, his queen was missing.

"Keenan, what's wrong? You've been quiet the entire day; it's extremely unlike you, especially now that it's become warmer," there was understandable anxiety in Tavish's voice as he moved in front of his king to see if there was anything wrong with him physically. "You should be at one of the celebrations; they fey are quite jovial now that summer is truly summer."

Keenan looked at him for a second before turning away and shaking his head. There was nothing wrong with him physically or at least he hoped so. Keenan looked at the two people in front of him and visibly scowled at the obvious lack of one certain person. He knew Aislinn was still adjusting but, really, she needed to learn that when he needed her; he needed her as soon as possible _**not**_ when it was most convenient for her. His scowl deepened even more when he realized nobody was going to go and get the recently discovered queen.

His advisor looked at him for a second prior to rotating and heading in the direction of the double doors intending to go and retrieve the Summer Queen. The king's advisor was just about to open the double doors when they opened and practically smacked him in the face. Tavish sprung back just as the Summer Queen came through the entrance. Her shoulders squared her back straight, and her chin held up high; over the small number of months that Aislinn had been queen it was as if she suddenly transformed from an ordinary high school teenager to a girl of dignified pedigree. She carried the pride of the entire Summer Court on her shoulders so it was only natural for her to proceed like a queen but it was still astounding that she had adjusted so promptly.

At the sight of the new queen, Keenan's frown disappeared and his advisors relaxed but it was momentary when they noticed the human being following close behind Aislinn. A disgusted look marred Keenan's featured, and his advisors tensed, prepared for the outburst they knew was soon to come. Following Aislinn was her human mate, Seth. He had the biggest lopsided grin on face as if he had just won the lottery and it was infuriating to Keenan. He may have agreed to Aislinn's choice of company but that did not mean he liked the fact that a human had been given the Sight without his consent and that the said human had practically become a part of his court. Seth was always next to Aislinn even when he was not supposed to be there; today was one of those days.

"What are you doing here?" Keenan asked; his voice a near growl as he looked down at the human before him.

Seth looked at him in a way that seemed slightly irritated. "Your messenger interrupted us during our private time and I wanted to see what was so _important_," Seth said in a mocking voice. It was obvious that he was irked and unconvinced that this was important.

Aislinn smacked his chest before giving Keenan an apologetic smile. "Sorry about him," she glared at Seth, "He's just frustrated." Her face became serious as she looked at Keenan. "So what is so important that you had to summon me so late at night?"

Keenan scowl reappeared as he thought of the reason why he had called his advisor and his queen here. The summer king looked at Aislinn and let out a long sigh. "It's confidential. Seth can't be here and isn't allowed to know what I am about to tell you," Keenan stated as he gave her a look that said there was no room for protest.

Aislinn nodded and turned to Seth who had opened his mouth to protest. "Seth, this isn't the time. Keenan is serious, just wait outside; it shouldn't take too long," Aislinn said as she pushed him out the door. Letting out a sigh, she turned back around and walked to stand in front of Keenan. "Sorry about that, Seth's become super clingy and possessive recently, " Aislinn said as she flashed an apologetic smile at the men in the room.

Keenan waved it off with a snide comment, "Well he has a reason to be jealous when you're spending all your time with a handsome guy like me." Keenan wiggled his eyebrows at her with a crooked grin on his face. Aislinn just smiled at him and rolled her eyes in an exasperated manner.

Tavish let a knowing smile cross his features as the two had their little moment. However, he knew he had to break it up and find out why Keenan called them here. Coughing into his hand to interrupt them, he watched as they snapped back to reality. "Keenan, what is it you called us here for?" Tavish inquired.

Keenan went completely serious as he turned to look the two people in front of him. "Something's wrong with my power," Keenan said as he looked expectantly at Tavish.

Aislinn also turned to Tavish waiting for his answer to Keenan's statement. Tavish became slightly nervous under the hard gazes of his king and queen. His fingers twiddled, as he thought hard on the matter at hand. Exhaling, he stopped fidgeting and turned his gaze to look straight at Keenan. "I don't know what could be wrong Keenan. You did everything the way Irial had set. It could just be the seal simply fading away," Tavish suggested.

"No, it's not that. It feels like something's missing and the feeling just keeps getting stronger," Keenan said as he leaned forward and placed his chin on the palm of his hand.

Tavish pondered this new bit of information and simply couldn't come up with anything. Tavish thought of all the different possibilities that would explain Keenan's concerns about his power, but there was actually very little that could be wrong. If it was not just the residual effects of the seal, than there wasn't much else.

Aislinn couldn't think of anything better herself. She had given herself over to the change and had helped Keenan whenever he needed it. Aislinn was always there for the Summer Court and had attended every single event. It couldn't be her could it? Aislinn quickly dismissed that thought as she heard Tavish begin to talk.

"Keenan, there is nothing I can think of that could be wrong," Tavish said totally defeated. Keenan and Aislinn let out frustrated sighs at Tavish's lack of an answer. "Wait, Keenan, couldn't we summon _her_? She might have the answer," Tavish asked.

Keenan looked thoughtful for a second as he contemplated his advisor's suggestion. "Fine, summon her, but ensure that she does create a ruckus. We do not need a repeat of last time."

Tavish nodded is head in understanding and he left to go about his business. Once the door was shut, Aislinn turned toward Keenan with a raised eyebrow.

Keenan looked away from her with a nervous look on his face. It was blandly obvious he didn't want to talk about the person that Tavish had talked about. However, Aislinn ignored all warning signs that this was a bad idea and made her way to be right in front of Keenan. Again, Keenan looked anywhere but her. In turn, Aislinn moved so she could look him in the eye but he continually avoided any eye contact. Finally, Aislinn placed her hands on his neck and jaw line to keep him from moving his head away.

Nevertheless, Keenan refused to look at the woman before him. That is until a whisper of his name slipped past her lips. It was unlike any other time she called him. It was in a lower almost husky tone that made him melt into her hands. "_Keenan_ who's this person Tavish was talking about."

Keenan fidgeted for a second before relaxing, a sign that he was going to tell her. "She's someone that can help," Keenan, said completely dodging the real question.

Aislinn moved herself just a little closer to him until only a mere few inches separated her from being right in his lap, "Keenan, you know that's not what I meant. Now tell me who this woman is?" Aislinn didn't know where this sudden curiosity had come from or the sudden feelings of…jealousy that arose in the pit of her stomach.

Keenan caught her sudden hesitation and saw the flash of emotions in Aislinn eyes. Keenan smirked; he knew the perfect way to avoid the question. He wrapped his arms around her waist and locked her in place on the chair, just above his lap. The king found entertainment in the sudden shock on Aislinn's face and then the deep red blush that appeared. "Are you jealous?" Keenan murmured as he lightly traced lazy circles on her lower back. "We could have a little fun," Keenan pulled Aislinn down until she had no other choice but to sit on him, and lowered his lips to right on her ear, "Your little boyfriend doesn't have to know." Keenan felt Aislinn shiver in his arms and his smirk widened. What was the harm in having a little more fun? Pulling Aislinn so close he was sure she felt his heart beat, he licked her ear then nipped at it.

Aislinn felt pleasure ripple down her entire back as sudden desire rushed over her body. She raised her arms and instead of pushing him off like she should have, she felt her hands tangle in the hair at the back of his neck. She felt Keenan smirk against her neck and she just wanted to wipe it off his face. Therefore, she did, the only way she could think of at that moment. She placed her lips on his and immediately felt his smirk disappear into the kiss.

The feelings were so intense in those moments; Aislinn felt a fire burning deep within her waiting to burst forth. She knew that Keenan must be the same way because his arms tightened around her as the hands in his hair locked him into place.

Aislinn opened her eyes just a bit and was shocked to find sliver's of gold looking right back at her. She gasped and pulled back slightly to see the man underneath her.

He appeared to be glowing like the sun. His tan skin shimmered like the finest coppers. His hair, like strands of silk, glistened and moved as if by their own wind. Finally, his eyes were no longer their mesmerizing green but rather a rich gold shining and powerful as they stared up at her in awe and wonder.

"Wow," was all that could pass her lips as she continued to gaze upon one of the most beautiful sights, she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Wow, yourself," Keenan replied, as one of his hands came up and ran through her hair. "You look beautiful, radiating so brightly, just like the sun itself."

Aislinn's earlier blush returned ten fold at those words. She felt more than saw Keenan pull her back to him. "Shall we continue? I rather like this feeling," he whispered against her lips as she inclined her head towards him.

However, the moment was broken when a loud crash filled the room. The Summer King and Queen froze and slowly turned their heads towards the door only to see….


	2. Inner Turmoil

Keenan and Aislinn slowly turned their heads to the side, both of them dreading the possibilities of who could be at the door. It turned out to be the person neither of them really ever wanted to be caught by. Donia stood there with frost surrounding her and something that looked like it had been a bowl shattered at her feet. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she was trembling with either rage or sadness, it was hard to tell. It could have been both. Ice was forming around her clenched fists as she stared at the view before her.

It made all her worries of losing Keenan spiral up in full strength along with all the things she knew were factual but had been avoiding. It was not permissible to be with him the first time because she was not the chosen Summer Queen. The second time he was taken away from her when he had found his Summer Queen. However, when the selected queen had rejected him as a lover she had felt optimistic that perhaps they could be together.

They actually were together, if merely for a diminutive moment in time, it had made her happier then she had ever been when she could at last lay a hand on him and embrace him without being damaged. Her pleasure had blinded her from the truth, the prospect of Keenan with his arms encompassing Aislinn and his head lowered like they had been kissing or doing something of that nature, had jolted her out of her idyllic "castle in the sky" so she could perceive the ruthless reality she had been avoiding.

Keenan truthfully belonged to/with Aislinn: he was the Summer King, and Aislinn was his queen. He could not be with her, never her. The insinuation brought frozen tears to her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. She turned around and ran away from the crushing sight of the love of her life with another woman.

The Summer King and Queen did not move for another few moments before looking at each other. Aislinn could see the hesitation in Keenan's eyes and the questions bubbling to the surface. Aislinn looked away from those piercing golden orbs as she removed herself from his lap. "Go," she uttered, her voice barely a whisper as her own eyes reflected guilt and something more, but Keenan could not decipher what now.

The Summer King looked at the door again then back to his queen. He moved towards her once more and placed a hand on her cheek to force her to look his way. "If you tell me to stop right now, I'll do it. I'll let Donia go and we can be together," Keenan confessed in a voice laced with such raw emotion.

Aislinn felt her throat close up and the back of her eyes began to sting. She wrapped her hand lightly around his wrist and pulled it away from her cheek. She watched as the golden glow from early disappeared from the faery and those green eyes returned. Like this she could refuse him, he was normal Keenan. He was the man that had taken her from her life as a normal girl and forced her into this destiny as a faery, the thing she had despised most growing up. Still, gazing into those eyes and feeling the warmth in her hand, she struggled to let him go.

With a last bit of strength, she turned away from him and released her hold on his wrist. "Go," she murmured, _but come back to me_.

Keenan hesitantly separated from Aislinn and ran after Donia. Aislinn stood in the room and heard Keenan calling after Donia. She let out a long groan but she only had a second of reprieve prior to Seth coming into the room looking amused. Aislinn rolled her eyes at him before slumping into a chair in a very un-queen like way.

Seth walked up to the chair she was sitting on and sat adjacent to her, pulling her hand into his. Aislinn flinched and pulled away, she was feeling very guilty after what happened between her and Keenan. She turned her head away from Seth and looked out the window.

The Summer Queen saddened and her guilt increased when she saw Donia throwing ice at Keenan as he melted them one after the other. She felt Seth lean forward and look out the window; she moved away from him when he tried to lay a hand on her once more. She saw the hurt and perplexed look on his face, which just made her feel even worse.

"So what happened when Tavish left? Donia went in happy and excited and came out crying with Keenan following close behind her screaming for her to slow down. Now I look out the window and Donia is attacking him," Seth said with a light tone in his voice.

Aislinn frowned at the thought of what Donia must have thought when she saw her and Keenan. She did not look at Seth, she knew that if she told him the reason it would break his heart and he would leave. She could not lie to him but she could tell him half the truth. Sighing, Aislinn turned back around to face her human "mate" as many of the faeries called him. Looking him straight in the eye, she told him. "Donia walked in on a private moment," Aislinn said. There was no way she was ever going to hurt Seth by telling him the truth.

"What kind of private moment?" Seth inquired.

Aislinn glared at Seth in those moments for his nosy ways. "A private moment between a king and his queen."

Seth raised an eyebrow in suspicion; he knew she was not telling everything. "So you're _his_ queen now?" Seth asked as he felt jealousy and anger boiling up to the surface. He scowled when she moved her hand away. There was something big she was not telling him and it involved Keenan.

Aislinn watched the flash of emotions in Seth's eyes and his body language. Mentally groaning, she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving an angry, brooding Seth in her wake. With her heightened senses, she heard him leave the room and start running toward her. She heard the rustle of his shirt as he tried to grab her arm so she moved it away from his hand.

She did not want to talk to an unreasonable and possessive Seth; Aislinn could wait until he calmed down. Walking past many of the Summer Girls and the rowan-men, she nodded to each in greeting as she expertly dodged Seth's hand whenever he tried to grab a hold of her.

"Aislinn wait up!" Seth said as he tried to take a hold of her sleeve once more only to grasp the covering of one of her guards. Getting even angrier, Seth cried in aggravation at the top of his lungs. Aislinn was avoiding telling him the whole truth, because either she was uncomfortable about telling him or she knew he would not like it. There was the prospect that it was both. Growling in irritation when her guards would not budge, Seth turned around and walked to the door. If Aislinn would not present him with the answers, he would get them from someone else that was there when it happened. He knew Keenan would not bestow upon him the answers but he might just be able to acquire the answers from Donia.

Aislinn waited until she heard Seth leave that she exhaled and sat down on her bed. She had not meant to completely disregard and ignore Seth like that. Nevertheless, she knew that if he were as intractable as he always was, he would not stop badgering her about what happened until she caved and told him. If that happened, she would not be able to lie and would tell him the absolute and unreserved reality.

The recently allotted queen knew how insecure Seth was concerning her and Keenan's eternally strong connection. If she told him about what had been going on within his room before Donia came in, without doubt he would never give her any freedom. He would crave to be with her twenty-four/seven and in no way let her out of his sight. Seth would become attentive of Keenan and would not allow her be in close proximity to him unaccompanied. If anything akin to that were to take place, she would not be able to do her duty as the Summer Queen and would let her court down. Even though she had just recently stopped detesting faeries, she would by_ no _means permit something to come about to her court.

Sighing, Aislinn stood up and walked in the direction of her window. She placed one hand on the windowpane and her forehead on the glass as she gazed out at the night sky. Her eyes instantaneously snapped toward intense flashes of light in close proximity to one of the fountains; there stood Keenan and Donia. Donia had her hands open at her sides with ice crystals forming in her palms. Keenan's hands were shining intense red and she could tell that he was aggravated from his stone cold features.

A swift glimpse around told her exactly what had been going on. Donia was angry with Keenan and in her bout; she shot ice crystals at him. Keenan had simply defended himself and melted all the crystals, causing all the puddles of mud in the grass. Aislinn smiled at the thought of such a scenario. She would love to have seen it and it would have been comical under other circumstances, but she was too busy dealing with a jealous Seth.

Groaning, she turned away from the window and collapsed onto her divan. Aislinn placed a pillow over her face and screamed at the top of her lungs into the pillow. She repeated the process until her throat became sore. Letting the pillow fall, Aislinn turned toward the door when she heard a small chuckle and she nearly exploded in embarrassment.

Keenan was leaning on the frame with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in amusement. The corners of his lips twitched and she could tell her was suppressing the need to laugh.

The queen groaned and turned away trying to hide, even though she knew he had already seen her blush. Listening for any indication that he was moving, she was surprised when she did not hear anything. Turning around once again, she was confused when she saw him simply standing there in the same position as earlier. Sighing, she sat up and patted the bed space next to her.

Keenan smiled and sat down next to her. "How'd it go with Seth?" He asked in a tone she knew meant that he did not really care. The young queen frowned and looked at him asking with her body language how he knew Seth had been in the room. Keenan shrugged his shoulders before answering, "I passed him when I was chasing Donia."

Aislinn nodded and turned her head toward the ground as she twiddled her fingers. "Seth asked what was going on and I told him half of the truth. He saw through it and became persistent." Aislinn sighed and hugged her knees. "If I did tell him the whole truth, it would crush him and he would become even more protective of me. I wouldn't be free again." Aislinn placed her head onto her knees and turned to face Keenan.

The look on her face was one of confusion and indecision. It was a face Keenan did not want to see on his destined half, if he could help it. The look in her eyes crushed Keenan and he wanted to make it all go away. _No matter what it took._ Keenan reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Aislinn leaned into the touch and in seconds, Keenan had pulled her into his arms.

Aislinn's eyes went wide but she relaxed when she felt him rub her back up and down in a comforting manner. It did not take long for the young woman to fall asleep. Carefully, Keenan placed the girl under the covers and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, my one and only queen."

Outside, Seth walked out as Keenan walked in. Seth watched him go with a glare marred onto his features. He definitely did not want that man near_ his_ Aislinn if he could do anything about it.

The human rid himself of these thoughts and headed toward a fuming Winter Queen. He found her slumping in a bench that she had obviously frozen in her anger. The young man took a seat next to her even though it nearly made him cold to the bone sitting down. Donia looked at the boy beside her and gave him a reassuring smile. It did not fool him and he placed a hand over hers. "Hey, what happened in there? Aislinn would not tell me and I know Keenan would never even look at me if he had a choice. You're the only one I can ask," Seth said in such a vulnerable voice.

Donia removed her hand from his and turned away from him. If Aislinn had not told him then certainly she should not tell him. "Seth, if Aislinn didn't tell you then I shouldn't tell you," Donia said in an apologetic manner. She felt akin to dirt right now for being fooled by Keenan and she did not wish for Seth to undergo the same feelings.

Seth cursed under his breath and gave Donia a pleading stare. "Please, Donia, I know it has something to do with Keenan and Aislinn. I sense that it deals with my relationship with Aislinn and that I could possibly lose her. I cannot lose her, Donia. Please, I'm pleading with you, tell me what happened." Seth's tone of voice was so vulnerable and his eyes were filled with extreme anxiety and need.

Donia could not take it anymore; if she stayed just a little longer, she would end up telling him. Looking him straight in the eye, she told him what she thought was right. "Seth, if I could tell I would. However, if I tell you, it could hurt you and I don't want that to happen," with that, Donia stood up and left.

Seth growled and punched the nearest tree. He kept hitting the tree until his knuckles bled. Cursing loudly, Seth walked back into the Loft and headed toward Aislinn's room. He was about to knock on the door, when he noticed that there was a crack in the door. Quietly he peeked in and he felt his anger, jealousy, and insecurity rising. Aislinn was in the arms of Keenan.

She seemed relaxed and completely at ease, unlike when she was with him; she was always on edge worrying about him. He clenched his fists as he saw Aislinn slump forward and right onto Keenan's legs. She was asleep that much he could tell but the way her face looked utterly at peace and unrestrained; it was a look that he had never seen on her face. Then again, how could he? She had to be careful of how they handled each other, she had to watch her power release, and if something went wrong, she could hurt him. Aislinn always had her guard up making sure she kept everything in check. She could never let herself go when she was around him.

Seth sighed and turned away when he saw Keenan place Aislinn under the covers. He would have to do something about him and Aislinn. If he did not, he would end up loosing her. Seth was snapped from his thoughts when the door opened and Keenan stepped out.

Keenan raised an eyebrow when he saw Seth standing in front of him, leaning forward as if he was trying to eavesdrop on what was going on or trying to perceive through a crack in the door. Keenan crossed his arms and reclined against the doorframe. "So you're a spy now too?" Keenan asked in a scornful nature. Seth clenched his fists as he glared at the faery standing before him. When Seth did not respond, Keenan decided to milk this a little further. "If you're worried about what happened it was nothing _too_ serious. Not like Aislinn will run off," Keenan paused, he watched the emotions that flashed across Seth's features, and his body, "That is, if you're willing to provide her with independence."

Seth was about to utter something similar to a retort or an insult but Keenan walked away before he could even open his mouth. Furious, Seth followed Keenan and tried, unsuccessfully, to obtain Keenan's attention. Seth called to Keenan numerous times but all he received was the cold shoulder. Seth growled and walked out of the loft. He headed toward his house and once he was inside, he let out all the anger he had kept inside over the course of today.

When he finished releasing all his anger, he collapsed onto his bed. He turned his head toward the nightstand and his eyes landed on a picture of Aislinn. She looked happy and relaxed in the picture. Then he scowled when he remembered the reason for her look. He had taken the picture after one of the Summer Court's faire things. Seth picked up the picture and looked at more closely. He scanned the picture and noticed all the faeries in the background of the picture. He screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration and threw the picture at the wall. The frame and glass shattered into millions and fell to the ground with many different tinkling noises. Seth cursed again before reclining onto the bed. Seething, Seth made a promise he might soon regret.

"_Aislinn, I swear I will keep you."_

So how'd I do? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Anyway, review please. Reviews help inspire me to continue.

Push the button!

\/

\/


	3. Arrival

To those of you that have been commenting on my story recently. If you have nothing nice to say, please do not say it. This is my story and I will write it how I wish. I have my own style of writing and characterization than the original author of this book series. So please let me write my way and do not comment on how I should change my story. If you have, such thoughts then write your own story.

Now without further ado… I give you chapter 3!

The next day Aislinn woke up to the reverberation of music and a variety of footfalls moving in haste. Unsteadily, Aislinn looked around and began to wonder how she had gotten beneath the covers. Giving herself a once-over she was relieved to find out that she had clothes on and that they had not been changed. Meaning that Keenan had not done something to her while, she was in a position of weakness. Aislinn snorted at her own thoughts, Keenan would never do anything to her that she did not desire him to and he would never take advantage of her. Quickly getting out of bed, the Summer Queen moved to her walk-in closet.

The size of the closet still surprised the young woman. It was probably the size of her old room with her Grandmother while her bedroom was the size of a decent ballroom. The closet was divided into two sections, each consisting of very different styles of clothing. The first section was all her normal clothes and accessories; human clothing and things that weren't totally out there. The second section was all the clothes designed and made by faeries; very intricate designs and faery made fabric. Now both sections were divided into sub sections. Her normal attire was divided into seven different subs sections; her school clothes, play clothes, nice outfits, formal wear, party wear, accessories, and shoes.

As for her faery made clothing that was a completely different story; formal outfits, semi-formal garments, relaxing clothing, party wear, Faire clothes, court attire, accessories, and shoes. In addition, those eight categories can be broken down even further into style and size. Each section was categorized and organized by the color of the article of clothing and what the garment actually is; dresses, shirts, pants, skirts; the bottoms had four different classifications used to organize them; knee-length, ankle/floor length, to the thigh, and at the calves. As well as the bottoms, the blouses also had different ways to classify them; color, shape, sleeve length, total length, and the décolletage type. All in all Aislinn's closet was a very well ordered and neat closet.

Where as Aislinn's closet was something to marvel over her bedroom was a remarkable sight. Since her room was the size of a nicely sized ballroom, it left her with a lot of space to do with as she wished. She designed her room to be very modern with a very ethereal feeling. The walls were draped with an airy blue almost spider web like fabric that reflected the light of the sun and seemed to move on its own. Her bed was a king sized bed in a white bed frame with bed posts that entwined and wrapped around each other and came up to a point with more of the blue fabric coming down and falling to the ground.

She had huge floor to ceiling windows on one side and she could clearly see the park as well as part of the city line. There was also a desk and vanity made of white with the same entwining branch like design as her bed.

Exhaling, Aislinn smiled when she was finally able to pick out a nice outfit to go shopping in with Rianne and Leslie. Leaving the closet and going behind the changing screen, Aislinn twirled once in front of the mirror. The young woman smiled at her reflection as she put her shoes on. She had made a very nice choice.

A simple white spaghetti strapped shirt with three fake buttons on the bust and lace straps. A black half-sweater with sleeves to the elbows, two white knit maple leaves, and a single maple leaf embroidered in a cross design with six swirled lines on each side. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and light brown almost gold sandals. Checking herself one more time, Aislinn made sure she looked decent before stepping out of her room.

Once outside of her room, the noise and bustle of the fey overwhelmed her the usually lax and uncaring summer girls were running around moving objects and helping the Rowan men. It surprised her, she had never seen the fey so frantic. "Alistair, what exactly is going on?" Aislinn asked her personal guard.

"The fey are preparing for the arrival of a special guest, requested by His Highness," the Rowan man replied as the two carefully navigated through the chaos.

Aislinn nodded but then a second question popped into her head. "Alistair, how important is this person? To have everyone in such disarray, he or she must be from the high court," Aislinn asked the man next to her in a very curious tone as fey continued to run around her.

The guard previously dubbed as Alistair nodded his head in a yes motion. "She's the daughter of the High Queen and is said to be the heir to the thrown. This will be the first time in over five hundred years that Her Majesty has left her mother's side," he informed. "It seems King Keenan has something he needs to talk about with Her Majesty," Alistair explained to the young queen next to him.

Aislinn considered the information before turning to face her guard. "I guess I should be here when she arrives right?"

Alistair looked at his queen for a few moments as he watched the emotions of slight anger and annoyance cross her features. As her personal guard, he had become close with the young queen over the past few months and was now able to read her like an open book. She would most definitely not be happy with his answer. "My Lady, with all do respect that is a question even a young child could answer. Of course you'll need to be here, you're the Summer Queen," the man told her with a tinge of pity lacing his voice.

Aislinn groaned but acknowledged the information anyway, she would have to cut her "girls' day" short. Aislinn made her way down the stairs and toward the car, which Keenan had bought her as a gift last month. Even though she insisted he return it and buy her something less expensive, he refused and one pleading look from him and Aislinn caved. Thinking back on it, Aislinn wondered why she did not fought harder. Getting into the car, Aislinn remembered why she had not refused; he had gotten her silver CLK 500 Cabrio. Putting the top down, Aislinn threw her head back as the sun's rays danced on her face.

Aislinn hit the gas and went on her way, a few of her guards flying above the car. It only took Aislinn a few minutes to arrive at Rianne's house. Honking the horn, Aislinn smiled as her friend came bustling out of the house dressed in a brown skirt, dark green top, and a white cardigan, her white wedges slapping the ground as she moved.

The drive was very relaxed and easy. The two would joke around and try to dance to a song every now and then. Aislinn was beaming and just letting herself be free; it felt so good to let her hair down and just mess around. Being a Queen was such a hard job, she was always careful of how she showed herself to others. Rianne and Aislinn were on the freeway for thirty minutes before exiting and heading into a neighborhood filled with many people crowding the sidewalks. Many of those people stopped and looked at the two people in a sleek new car. It was a type of car that wasn't seen all the time in an area like this.

The two girls finally stopped in front of a small, simple house. Aislinn honked her horn three times before Leslie stepped out of the house dressed in a dark blue off the shoulder knit tee and grey shorts. Leslie was smiling as she hopped into the back of the car. Leslie let out a long whistle as she looked over the car. "Hey, Ash where'd you get the money for this car?" Leslie said in an impressed voice.

Aislinn huffed but didn't answer her friend as they headed toward the mall. Leslie and Rianne raised their eyebrows at Aislinn's reluctance to answer the question. They turned toward each other then shocked looks over came their faces. "NO WAY!" they both screamed in utter shock. Aislinn felt a slight blush cross her features as they stared at her with eyes as wide as saucers.

"He bought you a car?" Rianne asked in utter astonishment as they stopped at a red light.

Aislinn's face took on a darker shade of red and she nodded her head slightly. They both let their mouths fall wide open. "Really, Aislinn, you let Keenan buy you a car? He's like a sugar daddy!" Leslie stated as she leaned forward so she was between the front seats.

Aislinn shrugged her shoulders not sure, if she could respond properly to the accusation. "Keenan likes making me happy," Aislinn said timidly.

Rianne rolled her eyes at her friend as they arrived at the mall. "Honestly Ash, that boy is whipped!" the young woman said as the car stopped.

"Maybe he is," Aislinn contemplated as they all got out and started walking toward the entrance of the mall.

That was the last that anything of boys was mentions. The girls spent the rest of the day messing around and just being girls. Each of them bought a couple of things and their hands were full of shopping bags. When the girls were in the middle of eating dinner, Leslie suddenly stiffened and looked at something behind Aislinn. Both of her friends noticed and turned toward that direction. Rianne did not see anything but Aislinn did. Alistair, who had stayed at a good distance through out the day, was now approaching her with an almost panicked look on his face.

Aislinn groaned and tried to shoo him off without making it too obvious but he would not leave. "My queen, I just got word from guards at the Loft, it seems like Her Highness has arrived earlier then expected. You missed greeting her but you must not keep her waiting any longer," the guard, told her, refusing to leave her side until she ended this little trip.

Aislinn made an indignant sound deep in her throat in protest to having to leave her friends. She did not want to deal with this right now. This was the first time in months that she was able to spend time with her friends. There was no way she was going to just up and leave now. Aislinn let her gaze travel toward Leslie, who was giving her a questioning look. Aislinn smiled reassuringly at her best friend as she tentatively resumed eating.

"Leslie what did you see behind Aislinn? I didn't see a thing," Rianne asked her tattooed friend.

Leslie looked at Rianne and simply shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant way. "Thought I saw this person I used to know, wasn't him," Leslie said as she began eating her food again.

Rianne raised her eyebrow in a suspicious manner but let it go when she realized how reluctant Leslie was being. The three girls continue to eat and talk for a few more hours.

Back at the loft things weren't going so well. The person everyone was expecting arrived a few hours earlier than planned. When she came into the loft, it was still in much disarray with people bustling around and cleaning the place. However, all movement stopped once everyone noticed their Princess had stepped through the doors and was looking at everyone with a cold expression on her face. Everyone stopped what they were doing, got down on one knee, and bowed their heads. "Welcome High Princess Evangeline," they greeted her.

This High Princess really fit her title; she looked as dignified and refined as the purest diamonds. Her blonde hair looked like streams of gold, entwined into an intricate up do. Her facial features were very sharp and defined yet soft and ethereal. Her skin looked to have never even touched the light of day, it was flawless and smooth. Her eyes shone like the clean blue shores of paradise. She held herself erect and proud, completing the air of nobility.

As she walked through the path created by the faeries, she seemed to be floating on clouds. Her white dress flowed and moved around her creating a very surreal sight. None even dared to breathe as she traveled her way into the loft.

"Please raise your heads," she said in such a smooth and sweet voice it had all the faeries in a slight trance as they raised their heads and looked up at their High Princess.

Just then, Keenan walked into the main room dressed in a simple pair of shorts and his hair-sopping wet. "Tavish, how much longer d-," Keenan stopped himself when he looked from Tavish to the faeries then upward at the female faery that was looking at him with a very amused smirk on her lips. The female faeries were blushing like mad and the male faeries were trying to hold back laughs.

Keenan began fidgeting as the princess continued to stare unabashed at him. Letting a small bell like laugh escape, she turned away from him and murmured something to the guard next to her. The guard nodded and left the loft. She turned back to Keenan and let her eyes roam over his form one more time. "Keenan go get dressed before some of these girls have nose bleeds. Everyone else please rise and resume what you were doing," She commanded as Tavish stepped forward and began barking orders.

Evangeline slinked her way toward Tavish as he finished telling everyone what to do. When Tavish realized she was there he gave her a low bow. "What is it that you need, Princess?" Tavish asked in voice that did not even give a hint of his exhaustion.

Evangeline let a tight-lipped smile grace her face as she watched the previous Summer King's advisor being constantly pestered by the other court fey. Once she was sure that she was not going to be interrupted, once again she answered Tavish's question. "Where is the new Summer Queen? I would like to meet the individual that Keenan's finally after found nine hundred years," Evangeline told the wise faery in front of her.

The High Princess watched as Tavish suddenly went ridged and summoned one of the messengers. She titled her head to the side in curiosity at Tavish's weird behavior. Surely, the queen was here, this queen better have the manners to not be gone at such an important time as her arrival.

However, if she was not at the loft then she had better have a good reason for not being here. To affirm her suspicions, she simply asked the nearest faery. The Princess tapped the shoulder of a summer girl with light blond hair. The Summer Girl jumped and bowed before asking what she needed. "Where is the new Summer Queen? I don't see anyone worthy enough to be the Summer Queen," she asked the faery.

"Oh…um…The Queen is out…," The summer girl tried to stutter out the answer but did not really know how to explain the situation.

"Well, spit it out," the High Princess demanded, causing the summer girl to jump in fright. "Where is she?"

"She's with her….human friends," the summer girl finished, her voice trailing off slightly at the end.

Evangeline raised an eyebrow before quickly dismissing the Summer Girl. Appears the rumors about the Summer Queen being associated with _humans_ are true. What a weakness. Humans were fragile compared to faeries and could be easily manipulated. If someone wanted to target the Summer Queen, all they needed to do was go after her human friends. She was going to ensure that the new Summer Queen's weakness was quickly taken care of.

Removing herself from her internal thoughts, Evangeline looked up to see Keenan finally dressed. He was in a pair of finely made black trousers and a black with red detail military style coat. His dark red shirt and black vest with dark red buttons were made of the finest faery cloth. He wore knee high combat style boots. Keenan's hair was pulled back into a low ponytail like an eighteen century noble. His head was adorned with a finely crafted crown made of gold and silver.

Evangeline let a smile cross her lips as Keenan bowed and took her hand in his. The Summer King placed a soft kiss to her knuckles before rising, "Welcome to my home High Princess Evangeline, Daughter of the current High Queen and Heir to the throne." To finish off, Keenan swept his other arm out in a wide arch, finally welcoming the heir.

Evangeline removed her hand from Keenan's grip and placed it into the fold of her sleeve. "It is an honor to be here, King Keenan," she replied in the same formal manner as they began moving away from the hustle and bustle of the main room. As the two continued to walk, they arrived at big wooden double doors. It was obviously faery made by the delicate patterns on the wood and the intricately crafted door handles. It looked like the doors to a queen's room and that is exactly what they were.

Evangeline's guards stepped forward and opened the doors for the two of them. The two guards that opened the door bowed their heads when the two royals entered before they closed the door and assumed guarding positions. The princess inspected the room with scrutinizing eyes once the doors had closed behind them.

They were currently in what looked like a lounge room. With dark blue and white as the main color scheme. There was a fireplace, a balcony, a few couches, and a few small side tables. Many different paintings made with such elegance and precision that could only be crafted by the most skilled faeries covered the walls. The curtains, made of the finest made cloth, moved like water but more durable than any type of steel. Dark wood covered the floors. In one corner of the room there was a desk created from oak with a nice dark finish. The plants and flowers in the room were in full bloom and filled the place with a fresh aroma. Off to the left was the door that led to the bedroom and the two quickly went into the bedroom.

The bedroom followed the outside scheme of the place with a big bed in the middle of the left wall, parallel to the windows. At the foot of the bed, there was a large blue and white chest. Near the wall, opposite of the bed was a white vanity and a big floor length mirror. There was also a door that most likely lead to the closet. The room was very spacious maybe 30x30 feet with its own balcony. Next to the balcony doors, there was another door that lead to the bathroom. Evangeline's things had already been brought to the room as many cases littered the closet.

Evangeline nodded approvingly before turning toward Keenan. "It is very nice, Keenan. I approve." The High Princess turned away from Keenan and placed her shawl over the chair of the desk. "Now will you please excuse me, I would like to freshen up," The princess said as she opened the door to the bathroom. "Also, the Summer Queen better be here when I'm done."

Keenan left the suite and headed to his own room. Once inside, he exhaled loudly before picking up the nearest item and chucking it across the room where it promptly hit the wall and shattered into millions of tiny pieces. What was he supposed to do now? Knowing Aislinn, she probably ignored the message because she was promised a full day with her friends. Keenan had an inkling of a feeling, she would not be arriving anytime soon and he would be the one to get his ear chewed off by one of the most influential sources in the world. Great, just great!

A few miles away at a train track, Seth sat in his bedroom picking up the glass pieces of the frame he had smashed the previous day. It was the only thing he could do to keep his mind from wondering to what happened between Aislinn and Keenan. However, it was not working that well. Every few minutes he'd suddenly remember the close proximity of the two faeries last night. He would remember the relaxed air about Aislinn and how she did not seem so on edge like how she was with him. How she looked at peace and did not hold back anything as she allowed Keenan to hold her. It was a side of Aislinn he had not seen since Keenan had showed up in their lives and ruined everything.

Now, Aislinn was always careful of how intimate they got and kept worrying about hurting him. She was never carefree and joyous like before. The only time she really let go was after Faires but then she would end up hurting him. It was making him very insecure about his position as Aislinn's lover and the one closest to her.

Thinking such thoughts made him realize there was something he did not understand and probably never would. Aislinn had been chosen as the Summer Queen but why her? It could have been any of the other summer girls or Donia. Seth growled low in his throat as his thoughts began to become more jumbled and make him feel slightly inferior as well as incompetent. Did Aislinn have no other choice? Couldn't she have stayed a human and lived a normal life with him and her grandmother? What was so important about being the Summer Queen? He knew Keenan had been searching for centuries but he still could not wrap his mind around the idea.

What was the point of it all? The person was practically an immortal with endless power form Seth's point of view. Was there really a need for a queen? It was all such a big mess with so many loose ends, it was beginning to make his brain hurt.

Seth stood up from his crouched position on the floor and tossed the broken picture frame into the trash along with the torn picture that reminded him too much of what he could never truly have. He would not take another one because there would always be faeries around Aislinn and he would not be able to get a picture of her normal anymore anyway; not now that she would look like some goddess whenever he would look at the picture. It would remind him of the fact that he would loose her one day. He would get old and she would remain forever young.

_**No!**_ Seth slammed his fist into the nearest wall as that thought crossed his mind He would not let that happen. Aislinn was the one, he never thought he would ever settle down but for him Aislinn was the one that could do that for him. She was the one that he wanted and no one else.

Getting up, putting on some clothes, and fixing his hair, Seth walked out of his train house and headed in the direction of the Summer Court Loft. After twenty minutes of walking, Seth arrived at the loft and when he looked up, he was shocked to see four hounds outside and three unusual faeries standing outside of the building. The seven faeries were alert and on guard; it was weird to him. Turning to his left, Seth addressed the fairy that was ordered to guard him. "Ambrose, what's with the other faeries?" Seth asked.

"The High Princess is here," there was a pause, "But she's a few hours early, I hope they had everything already in order." The rowan faery looked to his charge and seemed to hesitate for a second before continuing. "If she's here, Queen Aislinn should be here too; it's etiquette for the King and Queen of a court to be present when someone of the High Court comes," The guard explained at the questioning look he was given.

Seth smiled inwardly and headed toward the entrance to the loft. However, two of the hounds blocked the entrance and growled at him, stopping him in his tracks. The human looked up and smiled as he tried to move forward again but was blocked. Quirking an eyebrow he was about to speak when the biggest hound spoke first. "Leave here human, you're not welcome here," he all but snarled at him.

Once again, the young man tried to speak up but was roughly shoved away by the bud of a spear. It knocked the wind out of him and he would have fallen into the street if Ambrose had not caught him. The guard yelled at the seven other court fairies in some language Seth did not understand but in return, he received growls and a blockade of more guards. Ambrose pushed Seth behind him and pulled out a long sword.

"Take the human away, we don't want to harm you," the most human looking fey said.

Augustus snorted and raised his sword to attack them but he was stopped when a faery that was obviously above the others stepped forward. The faery was well built with broad shoulders, some but not bulky muscles, tan, and a strong fame. His face was that of a rowan fairy but he was dressed in much more intricately designed and woven leaf pants with no top and at his waist hung a sword with a hilt of fine gold. The rowan fairy had long bronze hair pulled into a braid at the nape of his neck and his eyes were forest green and seemed to shine. He put a hand up and Augustus lowered his sword. The fey that he was about to attack suddenly stood at attention and bowed low to the man before him.

Seth looked at the man quizzically and was about to start asking for answers when the fairy talked before him. "I am her highness's personal guard, Antoine, and I deeply apologize for my men's disrespectful behavior. However, may I ask why a _human_ is being protected by a faery of the summer court and is able to see us?" Antoine asked in a deep yet husky voice as he looked down at Seth.

Seth was shocked into silence for a few seconds while his mind tried to restart after having watched the display that had happened just moments ago. It took him a few seconds but then he was able to answer. "I am Queen Aislinn's lover," Seth stated haughtily as he pushed his bangs out of his face.

Antoine seemed conflicted for a second before he nodded his head and the guards stepped away and back to their previous positions. He pivoted on his heel and motioned for Seth and Ambrose to follow him inside. Seth gave the man a confused look when his back was turned but did not voice his words knowing the other fey were right behind him. After entering the loft, Seth was led down a hallway he was never allowed entrance before and was stopped in front of double doors that were guarded by two more rowan men. Antoine muttered something to the two and they easily opened the doors to one of the most stunning rooms Seth had been in. He felt very under dressed and out of place in this palatial room.

Keenan appeared from one of the doors and Seth felt anger begin to rise in his chest. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth to try a vain attempt at keeping his temper down. Seeing Keenan simply standing there, looking at him as if he was a bug on his windshield, was ticking him off considerably. The Summer King exhaled and walked farther into the room and motioned for Seth to sit down in one of the chairs. Cautiously and warily, Seth kept his eyes on Keenan as he took a seat on one of the smaller couches. Keenan followed suit as Antoine came up to him and explained the situation. Nodding, the bronze haired fairy dismissed the two guards as a servant placed a tray of various sweets and drinks on the table in front of them.

The young human eyed the man in front of him with hidden jealousy and obvious rage. This man could take Aislinn away from him. _He_ was the one person that held a never-ending bond with her. _He_ could literally spend eternity with Aislinn. _He_ caused her to loose her mortality and become an immortal. The king in front of him was the one that would take it all from him.

Even though they had an unspoken peace, treaty of civility, Seth loathed everything about him and these thoughts did not help him. For he knew, that someday Aislinn really would be all Keenan's, for he would be gone, just a moment in her long life. It saddened him, causing him to look away from Keenan and out the window. He shouldn't be thinking of such depressing things when he was about to hang out with Aislinn. Which reminded him, where was she?

Keenan seemed to have noticed Seth's questioning face because he smirked and placed the glass of human wine down. "Aislinn didn't tell you where she was going today?" Keenan asked.

Seth's anger flared again and his teeth began to grind. Keenan knew something about Aislinn that he did not and to make it worse, she had told him! Narrowing his eyes to mere slits, he glared daggers at Keenan.

"Well there's a little surprise. Aren't you the one who's supposed to be the closest to her? The one person she can tell everything to. Even something as simple as a day with her friends" Keenan said condescendingly, as he took a small swig of wine.

Seth released a breath he did not know he was holding, knowing that Aislinn was with her friends and not doing something with Keenan eased his fears slightly.

Suddenly, Seth's eyes widened when he realized that this room was isolated from the rest of the flat. The room was a good distance away from the main hall and the front entrance. Aislinn and Keenan could easily come here and no one would know unless they were told. No one would hear them if they were doing something in here. It was the perfect get away from the rest of the world. Flushing with anger, Seth turned a full-on glare at Keenan. He could easily be lying to him right now. Aislinn could be behind one of the two other doors in the room waiting for Keenan to come back in.

Sighing loudly, Keenan turned his eyes away from the glaring human and watched as the red liquid in his hand swirled in the cup. Taking another sip, the Summer King placed the cup down on the table in front of him and leaned against the backrest of the chair. He looked up at Seth to find an even darker expression aimed at him. The golden-haired man smirked broadly practically reading the other man's thoughts.

"Well you're one jealous man," Keenan teased.

Seth's teeth clenched and his fists tightened. He was just about to make a come back when he realized that the man was purposely taunting him.

"You know I get it, really. Your girlfriend is around me twenty-four-seven and she is my queen. You do not trust that I will be a good boy and keep off her," Keenan mocked, taking great pleasure in the enraged expression the boy directed at him. "You think she'll give in to my charm and end up wrapped in my arms one night. Then again, you know that we're both immortal and your life compared to her life is only a second. Next, you picture our happiness together, always smiling never holding back-"

That was it! Standing up and knocking the table in front of him over, Seth's entire body tensed with unresolved frustration and anger. "You can say all you want, but right now Aislinn is mine, I'm the one that holds her heart. I'm the one she goes to when she wants to be held."

Keenan only let out a chuckle as an undecipherable look passed over his eyes. "Oh and how much longer do you think that will last? You are aging while she remains forever young. Unlike the Sight, she cannot give you immortality. Do you expect her to stay by your side even when you are old? Even if she does, do you think it will bother me. I've waited almost a thousand years for my queen; I can wait another fifty years."

Seth continued to glare down at the still sitting male as those words played over in his mind. He clenched his fists and felt his nails start to dig into his palm. "We found a way for us to be together now, we'll do it again."

Keenan gracefully stood and met Seth's heated stare with his own. "Oh, and what happens when that is something she doesn't want? I have seen the two of you over the past few weeks. She is starting to realize the burden of being with a _human_. She has very little control of her powers when she becomes emotional, she could kill you with just a small slip of power. Once she realizes that, she'll break it off in fear of harming you."

The two men stared each other down for a few more moments as a challenge radiated between the two. One was confident in his words and knew how to beat the other down. The other was strong willed and hard headed, never planning on backing down.

The click of a door being opened brought the two out of their staring contest and they turned towards the sound.

Evangeline stood in the doorway to the bedroom and gave the two of them a cursory glance, determining the nature of their meeting. She looked at Seth for just a few moments longer before a dark aura surrounded her as she stepped in Seth's direction. "Pray tell, what is a human doing in my quarters?"


	4. Never Felt Before

Wow, and update within a month, not bad if I do say so myself.

Now without any further ado, I give you Chapter 4!

Seth remained in place as Evangeline made her way towards him. He could make no move nor utter a sound. Evangeline's clear blue eyes shone and glowed like the full moon on a clear, cloudless night. They mesmerized him and it felt like some one had bound him to his spot and removed his vocal chords.

"I'll repeat myself one more time, what are you doing in my quarters?" The high princess asked in a low voice.

Seth floundered for words as he continued to fall into a trance, completely taken by those pale crystalline eyes. "I… Aislinn…lover…"

Evangeline tilted her head to the side slightly as a smirk played across her lips. "So you're _that_ human."

On the other side of town, Aislinn was having the time of her life. It felt wonderful to go out with friends and not have Keenan or Seth tagging along. It had been months since the last time she was away from all the responsibilities and duties of being the Summer Queen.

After eating lunch, the girls decided they needed some R&R and went to a spa. Much to the protest of her friends, Aislinn paid for everything, a full three hours of VIP treatment. However, after getting inside, the other two girls forgot about it and just enjoyed themselves. They received manicures and pedicures, went for massages, mud baths, the sauna, and makeovers. By the end of the three hours, the girls felt pampered, relaxed, and ready for some more girl-on-girl fun time. Afterwards, the girls shopped until there was no sign of the sun in the sky.

After hours of fun, Aislinn looked at her phone to see it was almost midnight. She sighed loudly and decided she should probably return to the loft. Sobering up, the girls headed to Aislinn's car and headed back home.

When Aislinn arrived at the Loft, she jumped when she noticed the hounds surrounding the premises. Her guards quickly rushed her inside. Once inside, Tavish stepped forward and gave a dignified bow.

"Welcome home, my Lady," the adviser said as he stood back up. Turning around, Tavish motioned for Aislinn to follow him.

He took her to her bedroom and gave her a floor length light blue dress that looked as smooth as water. "Put that on," Tavish commanded.

Leaving her with no room to argue, Aislinn went to her closet and came back out look like a, well, Queen. The dress reached the floor and hugged her curves slightly before flowing straight down. The color was like a clear blue ocean on a bright sunny day with no design until the chest. A flowery, curly, crystal design along the underside of her breasts, accentuated the chest. Small, constant folds in bikini top style highlighted the cups. Silver rings at the top to create twisted straps that connected to the middle of her back, where the crystal design continued.

After, Tavish immediately brought in two stylists, one touched up her makeup, and the other fixed her hair into soft curls and fixed a crown of golden branches to her head. By the end, Aislinn was a welcome sight and held a beauty that rivaled Aphrodite. Slipping on a pair of silver stilettos, Aislinn was quickly led down the hall.

"Tavish, what's all this for?" Aislinn asked as she almost stumbled trying to keep up with the advisor.

Tavish glanced at her for a second before stopping just a few feet away from the large mahogany doors. "High Princess Evangeline is here already and has been waiting for you for almost two hours. She's very powerful and you have to make a good impression since you're already so late," Tavish told her in a serious tone. "Behind those doors is the woman that can make you or break you. If you make her mad, it won't matter that you're the Summer Queen, there will be consequences," Tavish said looking her straight in the eye to stress just how important and crucial this was.

The teen nodded her head before Tavish quickly escorted her to the door and she entered the room. Upon her entry, she noticed three things. One, Keenan was in the room looking like a refined Greek god. Two, Seth was also in the room. Last, Seth was at the feet of a woman with his face mere inches away from the other's face.

"W-What's going on in here?" Aislinn screamed.

Keenan immediately rushed to Aislinn's side and tried to stop her from advancing towards the other two people in the room. The high princess didn't even turn her haed to look at the girl but remained looking at Seth.

"What are you doing? Get away from him!" Aislinn yelled as she struggled ot free herself from Keenan's arms.

After a few minutes, a resigned sigh escaped Evangeline's lips as she broke eye contact with Seth to look at the Summer Queen with an irritated look across her features.

It was like a bucket of water dropped on Seth. The glazed over look in his eyes disappeared and he looked around the room confused for a few moments before landing on Aislinn.

"Aislinn, what are you doing?" Seth asked as he stood up, but he was suddenly removed from the room by a burly looking faery.

Keenan released Aislinn and she walked right up to the faery sitting in the chair looking as cool as ever once again. "Who the hell are you and why were you touching my boyfriend?" she demanded.

Evangeline sneered and stood up, nearly a head above Aislinn, and looked down upon her. "Well it's nice to know the new Summer Queen has no manners or respect towards those above her," Evangeline said in a haughty tone.

Now that the two women were so close to each other, Aislinn could really determine the sheer beauty of the princess. She was tall and skinny with lightly tanned skin and golden hair that seemed to be constantly blowing in the wind. Her eyes were ice blue, adding to her unearthly beauty.

"Well I'm sorry for my manners, but you were getting a little too close him to be polite. What'd you do to my boyfriend?" Aislinn asked defiantly.

"Don't worry Aislinn, High Princess didn't do anything that would harm him," Keenan reassured her.

"What I did to him does not matter. What matters is the _queen_ of a court, is laying with _a human_," Evangeline retorted, certain words coming out like an insult or bad word.

Aislinn's face turned red with anger as Evangeline continued to look down on her as if she was lower than dirt. She was a queen now; no one was allowed to look at her like that. It was degrading and unnerving. "My personal life is none of your business!" Aislinn practically yelled as she tried to reign in her anger. "I've given up most of my life to be here, what else could you want?"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow in question as her glare hardened. "Ah, there's the key point, _most_ of you life. You are no longer a _human_; get that into your little skull. You are a faery, and a Queen, you have responsibilities. People are watching you like a hawk." Evangeline stepped forward just a little so Aislinn had to crane her neck to continue looking in her pale blue eyes. "Think for a moment of the consequences, it will affect more than just you."

Steeling herself, the young queen glared daggers at the woman. "I _will_ do as _I _want, _when_ I want and _no one_ can tell me other wise," Aislinn seethed, her voice like acid making Keenan flinch from her tone. "I gave up most of my freedom and my life already, I refuse to do more!"

However, the princess seemed unfazed by her words and simply looked at her. Her next movement was so quick; Aislinn did not know it happened until afterward. The woman slapped her hard across the cheek with a resounding smack! It was so hard there was already a red handprint.

"You have no right to tell me about what you gave up. Keenan looked for nearly a thousand years to find the Summer Queen and when he does, she is an impudent, selfish child! If you think you can be a faery and still have a human life then you are dead wrong. You better come to that realization soon, or more than just your so called _life_ will be at stake," Evangeline sneered with fire in her eyes and overwhelming anger in her voice.

Aislinn just brought her hand to her cheek and stared up at the high princess. No one in her entire life had ever dared to speak to her in ushc a scathing and reprimanding tone. Even her grandmother never raised her voice. Never had she ever been harmed in such a way.. This whole thing was literally a slap to the face and she did not like it one bit. "Don't you dare tell me what to do," Aislinn said as the heat in the room began to rise along with her anger

The other just scoffed and raised her hand, immediately the room returned to its cool temperature. "You do not know who you are dealing with. I have more power than you could imagine. No one goes against me…unless they want to die." Her voice was so cold and heartless that it sent a shiver down Aislinn's spine. "Now, get out of my sight."

Aislinn huffed at the dismissive tone of the woman before her. She was about to retort when a strong hand pulled her back. She turned her head and was about to release a slew of curses, when her eyes were met with liquid gold.

"Let it be, you'll do no good staying," Keenan murmured as he gently tugged her away from the ethereal being.

Aislinn relented and allowed Keenan to guide her back to her room. Once there, Keenan gently pushed Aislinn to sit on her bed as he disappeared into her bathroom. The sound of running water soon followed.

Keenan reappeared a few minutes later as the water stopped. He moved to stand in front of Aislinn. Carefully, he leaned down and removed the crown from her head. Kneeling on one knee, he removed the shoes from her feet. His fingers were smooth as he began to massage the tension from the young woman.

Now that she was away from the situation, Aislinn slowly felt herself beginning to relax under Keenan's gentle ministrations. Her lids even began to droop slightly as he moved higher to her calves. Her reverie was lost as she heard a soft chuckle. She looked down at the still kneeling Keenan and found him smiling softly at her.

"Don't sleep just yet," he uttered as he slowly stood up again.

Aislinn just let out a soft hum in response. Keenan chuckled once more as he suddenly picked up the young woman bridal style. Aislinn just lazily wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought her to the bathroom.

There, he placed her gently on her feet, but she leaned heavily onto his chest with her eyes partially closed. She did not even know how tired she was until that moment.

Aislinn felt Keenan's fingertips at the back of her dress and turned curious eyes to look up. Keenan only smiled softly before closing his eyes as he found the closure on the dress and deftly unhooked it. Instantly, the dress began to sag down Aislinn's figure, and it would have surely fallen had Aislinn not been leaning against Keenan.

Aislinn looked at Keenan's still closed eyes and smiled at the situation. Slowly, Aislinn raised her arms and wrapped them tightly around his neck. She felt his breathing stop and the beat of his heart increase with her own. Without really thinking about it, Aislinn gently pressed her lips to Keenan's, joining them in a delicate kiss.

Neither of the reacted to the kiss just remained unmoving as unknown feelings coursed through their bodies. Keenan was the first to pull away, but did not leave the embrace. He simply leaned his forehead against Aislinn's as his eyes roamed her features. Her eyes were still closed and her lips parted slightly. He continued to look at her until her eyes fluttered open.

"I should go," Keenan muttered, but he made no actions to move.

"Stay," Aislinn argued as she moved in for another kiss.

Keenan smiled slightly and complied, bending down and picking Aislinn up and pushing her against the wall. This time their kiss was a little bit more passionate. Each reacting just as strongly as the other, as the previous unknown feelings begin to build even more.

"Mi'lady, I've brought your nightly-" A young servant started but stopped short at the sight before her. "Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you!" The servant quickly rushed out of the room.

This time when they pulled away, the atmosphere was a little awkward. Neither would look at each other as Keenan gently placed Aislinn back on the ground and turned away from her as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep her dress up.

"I'm sorry, I should go," He quickly said before leaving as if a thousand hounds were on his heels.

Aislinn blushed dark red as her actions finally hit her. She swiftly moved to the tub and got in as the smell of lavender and chamomile permeated the air. She sunk into the water until she was comfortably submerged to the neck. In this position, the day's events rushed back to her and her blissful state from earlier disappeared.

Aislinn's POV

Being a faery was hard enough after being told my whole life to ignore them and they where evil. Now I was one of the "evil beings," part of the Royal Court no less! How was I suppose to let go of the one thing that stayed constant during my change? I love Seth, at least I think I did. I mean he was the only thing that stayed constant during my change from human to faery. Even my grandmother has been distant since the change. He didn't judge me and just dealt with everything. He stuck by my side and never left me even though he had to "share" me with Keenan. How in the world does this "Princess" think I can simply forget everything and devote myself to just the Summer Court?

Yes, I thought of the Summer Court as my family now and I even came to love them like I would my own blood. But I wasn't ready to completely give myself over to the life of being a faery. Sure maybe in a few years when Seth was getting old and it would be better for him to live without me, but not right now. Right now, couldn't I just hold on to that single ray of humanity for just a little longer? Did she not understand that I needed more time to adjust to everything going on around me?

Sure, I have been Summer Queen for almost a year, but that was not a enough time for me to get used to being a faery. I uprooted my life enough when I accepted the challenge to take the staff. I could not uproot it even more by leaving Seth. No, I would not leave Seth; I love him too much for that.

However, recently things seemed to have changed. Whenever we are together that "spark" is not there anymore. There is no desire when I am with him. I mean, I still love him. Yet, I feel no desire to _love_ him anymore, Seth will usually start it.

Maybe, we've hit a rock and we'll soon get over it. But what if it's not? What if my feelings for him have fizzled out? Oh, I can not even think of something like that happening between us. But then again, I could just be clinging to the only thing I have left of my old life.

_"You have Leslie and Rianne_," my inner thoughts reminded me.

That was true, but could Leslie really be considered a part of her old life? She knew everything about faeries and was even a consort to one of the royals. Nevertheless, I could never talk to Leslie about these kinds of things because she never wanted to be a part of the faery world again. That's what I really want, someone to talk to and just comfort me when all of this becomes so overwhelming.

_"Isn't that what you've been doing with Keenan?"_ my mind said.

True, I have been talking to Keenan a lot more and we have become more comfortable around each other. But, could he really replace Seth? Would he be there for me when I needed some one to talk to; someone that would hold me and comfort me when things got rough? Would Keenan tell her he was there for her in her times of need?

_He did last night._

Yeah, he did but that was because it was his fault in the first place. He came on to me and then suddenly rushed after Donia to probably explain why we were in such a compromising position. So he wasn't entirely there for me.

_You're only saying that as an excuse not to depend on Keenan_.

I don't know anymore! I'm so confused. Keenan's been so sweet to me recently and our "little moments" that used to be short and far in between have become longer and closer together. Oh, gosh that kiss! It was so different from anything I've ever felt before. It filled me with so many raw emotions, I don't even know where to begin! It was amazing and yet frightening, I felt powerful and yet vulnerable. I was on cloud nine and yet rooted to the ground.

I don't know what is happening to me anymore!

Yay! Comment and Subscribe and Follow!


End file.
